¡Creé Al Hombre Perfecto!
by Aandy G
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, la escritora más reconocida en toda Magnolia por sus grandes éxitos. En su cumpleaños número 26, su madre Layla, le regala un gran libro con hojas en blanco. Creando El hombre perfecto. Pero Cometió un grabe error. ¿Quién diría que hay veces que lo que escribes puede volverse realidad?. Todo era culpa de Lucy y su estúpida imaginación
1. Prólogo

**Hola otra vez. Se me acaba de ocurrir esta idea. Así que decidí ver que les parece a ustedes. Espero y les guste n_n**

 **COMENCEMOS...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Creé Al Hombre Perfecto!**_

 _ **Prólogo:**_

Lucy Heartfilia, la escritora más reconocida en toda Magnolia por sus grandes éxitos. En su cumpleaños número 26, su madre Layla, le regala un gran libro con hojas en blanco. Lucy emocionada y algo borracha comienza a escribir en el grueso libro, sobre un hombre con hermosos ojos color olivo y un alborotado pero brillante cabello color salmón. Lo volvió el hombre que todo mujer desea. El hombre perfecto e irresistible. Su error fue describirlo como un hombre sin sentimientos, con un orgullo enorme, que sólo pensaba en satisfacer su placer y lujuria.

¿Quién diría que hay veces que lo que escribes puede volverse realidad?. Todo era culpa de Lucy y su estúpida imaginación creando al hombre perfecto. Ahora tendrá que cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Les gusto? Si es así onegai hagan saber. Se los agradezco. Sayonara. Suerte**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa...**

Dormía plácidamente en la cama, mientra abrazaba la almohada. Se escuchó un fuerte y horrible sonido en toda la habitación, la chica de rubia cabellera abrió los ojos sobresaltando-se por el ruido que salía del aparatito que estaba enseguida de ella. Tomó el móvil y se lo acerco a la oreja. Contestando.

- _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NO. 26-_

-Erza, no grites por el teléfono- Se quejo molesta la rubia

 _-Amiga, ponte feliz hoy ya eres toda una mujer-_

-¿Qué no eso es a los 15?- Pregunto con algo de burla.

- _Voy a ignorar eso... Y bueno que te parece si Levy, Juvia y yo vamos a tu casa a festejar o ¿prefieres una salida con unos chicos lindos?_

-No necesito nada de eso . Gracias, prefiero el hecho de quedarme en mi casa viendo un estúpido programa, mientras lamento que mi vida sea tan terriblemente aburrida-

- _Deberías salir más Lu, te hace mal estar sola tanto tiempo , las chicas y yo nos estamos preocupando-_

-Estoy bien Erza no tienen de que preocuparse-

- _Mmmm... Bueno te veo luego, que pases un "aburrido y estúpido cumpleaños"-_

-Gracias. Yo espero que pases un horrible y estúpido día- Bromeó la rubia.

- _Suerte Lucy-_

 _-_ Suerte- Colgó. Dejo el móvil en la colcha, se sentó al costado de la cama y miró la luz que iluminaba toda la habitación. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta enfrente de ella.

"Din-Dong"

Abrió la puerta de entrada, dejando visible a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos marrón, vestida de manera elegante. También tenía algunas arrugas o marcas en su cara, pero no eran tan notables. La mujer sonrió y abrazo a Lucy, la verdad era que las dos rubias eran bastante parecidas.

-Lucy, feliz cumpleaños no. 26- Dijo alegre la mujer aun abrazando a la otra rubia.

-Gracias mamá... Pero ¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto confundida la rubia.

-¿No es obvio?. Vine a festejar el cumpleaños de mi hija preferida- Dijo la mujer entrando a la sala de la mansión.

-Pero mamá. Soy tu única hija- La verdad no era la única hija de la familia Heartfilia. Pero era algo que no era para contar.

-Por esa razón eres mi mi hija preferida- Contesto tomando asiento en el sofá.

-Gracias...Creo- Dijo confundida. Miro a su madre un rato hasta que vio que en sus manos había un gran libro. No se había dado cuenta antes.

-Tu padre me dijo que te lo diera cuando estuvieras lista. Y ahora estas lista - Dijo la mujer viendo el libro con nostalgia. Su esposo fue un bueno hombre... Bueno antes de haberse vuelto loco.

-Mi padre fue un gran hombre mamá. El te amaba- Confeso la rubia tomando de las manos a su madre en señal de apoyo. Era verdad y ella lo sabía. Su padre los amo y siempre procuro que tuvieran una vida feliz.

-Si. Pero aveces es ta doloroso recordar aquellos momentos- Lucy abrazo a su madre. Layla sollozaba en los brazos de su hija. Era bastante duro.

-Mamá...-No sabía que decir para consolarla. Decidió mejor dejar que se desahogará.

-Adiós mamá. Te veo mañana- Se despido la rubia viendo a su madre subir al taxi.

-Adiós Lucy.- Dijo la mujer por la ventana del vehículo. Vi como su madre se iba y cerró la puerta. Se adentro a la sala y miro el libro que su madre le había dejado recordando las palabras de su progenitora _"Tu padre me dijo que te lo diera cuando estuvieras lista. Y ahora estas lista"._ Se acerco al sofá, tomo el libro , acaricio la portada y lo abrió con delicadeza. Sus cejas se fruncieron. Todas las hojas estaban en blanco, no había absolutamente nada en ellas. Solamente había una pluma y una pequeña nota, pero no lograba entender bien. Parecía ser otro idioma.

Guardo el libro en su "pequeña" biblioteca y se tomo una larga ducha. Apenas comenzaba la tortura para Lucy Heartfilia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola otra vez. Lo siento si tarde demasiado para tan pequeño capítulo. Pero a medida que la historia vaya avanzando los capítulos serán más largos. Además lo hubiera hecho más largo la verdad, pero lo que paso es que cuando estaba ya escribiendo la mitad de la historia aplaste una tecla equivocada y se me borro todo lo que llevaba. Bueno no todo ya que un poco del principio lo tenía hecho. Pero se me borro me enoje y no escribí por vario tiempo. También siento la mala narración. No estaba demasiado inspirada.**

 **Sole Cheney: Te agradezco el gran apoyo. Lo siento por la tardanza ya sabes el por que. Espero que este corto capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos :)**

 **Tsukiyo-San: Gracias por el apoyo me anima mucho para seguir. Tratare de subir los capítulos más seguidos y más largos. Bueno creo que en el siguiente capítulo veremos la aparición de Natsu y veremos la reacción de Lucy ;), Espero y haya sido de agrado y seguir contando con su apoyo. Salduos**

 **Kaya- Petrova: Hola!. Agradezco el apoyo. Si es muy pesado tener que escribir varias historias a la vez, pero haber como le hago para arreglarme-las. Gracias por el consejo. Espero y te guste este cap.. Saludos.**

 **Lady-Werempire: Me alegra saber que te gusta. Gracias por comentar y perdón por tardar y tan mala narración, en estos momentos no hay inspiración. Pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor. Eso espero. Saludos**

 **Cecejiji: Gracias por el comentario :D. Me anima. La verdad yo también quiero lemmon NaLu. Tratare de hacerlo pronto. Espero y haya disfrutado el pequeño capítulo. Saludos.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola. Espero y les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen la trama sí.**

 **Comencemos**

 **.**

Bostezo. Estar en casa sin nada que hacer era muy aburrido. Después de tomar una larga y relagante ducha se vistió con un short deportivo negro y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta , remojado. Fue a la cocina y tomo un poco de leche. Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Un horrible sonido interrumpió el agradable momento de la rubia. Bufo. Tomo el aparato otra vez y contesto.

-¿Ahora que?-

- _Tranquila fiera. Sólo te avisaba con tiempo que saldremos de fiesta y tu iras con nosotras-_

 _-_ ¿Qué?!. Erza no pienso salir de mi casa-

- _Hay por Dios Luce! SAL A DIVERTIRTE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA-_ Aleja el móvil de su oído _._

-Erza deja de gritar. Además no tengo muchas ganas de salir-

- _Lucy. Hoy cumples 26 años y como toda mujer normal deberías festejar_ -

-Pero sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas-

- _Me vale un soberano cacahuate. Saldremos de fiesta_ -

-Erza... ERZA. Maldita sea me colgó- Tiro el móvil al suelo. No es que le importara mucho lo que le pasara al aparato, tenía más dinero para conseguir otro . Pues al ser una de las mejores escritoras el dinero no era un problema para ella. Hablando de ello, necesitaba relajarse y la mejor manera era escribiendo. Tomo su portátil lo abrió y minutos después comenzó a teclear. Hacía ya varios días tenía en su mente una nueva historia. Una chica la que se había enamorado de su propio hermano mayor. Un gran militar. Mejor dicho un Almirante. La muerte de los padres de aquella chica marcaron su destino, ahora tendría que convivir más con su hermano, quien por ser mayor de edad y familiar de ella sería el encargado de cuidarla hasta que cumpliera mayoría de edad.

Ya lo tenía!

 _"Cuando llegamos, me senté al fondo de la sala, una pequeña habitación de paredes de piedra aun lado del santuario. Había unas ochenta sillas en la sala, llena de dos terceras partes , pero la parte de en medio vacía. Observé un rato a las personas que se acercaban a los ataúdes que eran cubiertos por un mantel blanco,. Quería llorar.. Llorar como una niña pequeña y que mis padres me consolarán con sus hermosas palabras. Pero sabía que ellos no vendrían..."_

Mataría a alguien!. Cerro el portátil. Y esperaba que quien tocara la puerta no fuera Erza por que estaba segura que la terminaría estrangulando. Bajo las escaleras, y camino por el pasillo hasta la entrada. Abrió el portón , jadeo de sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios hacía Gray ahí?. El chico entro sin previo aviso. Lucy bufo. Si Gray esta ahí era por algo malo.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme que esta pasando?- Pregunto repentinamente. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De que hablas Gray?- Solo la miro la miro con enfado y dio un pequeño suspiro. Tomo sus hebras azabaches y removió su cabello.

\- Decían que volverías a Inglaterra con... Bueno tu ya sabes quien- Sabía por que Gray había detenido. El trataba de no hablar mucho sobre el tema. Además la rubia siempre lo eludía. Era algo triste de recordar.

-Gray. ¿Quién te dijo eso?.-

-Una tal Sorano- Contesto absorto. ¿Había dicho Sorano?. ¿Sorano le había dicho aquello a Gray?¿Porqué?.

-Sorano... Bueno Gray no hay de que preocuparse, no iré a Inglaterra. Créeme que ni loca volvería a ese lugar- Miro como el chico se sosegó.

 **.**

El timbre sonó. Gray se había marchado ya hace varios minutos. Abrió la puerta. Se maldijo mentalmente. Erza junto con Levy y Juvia, estaban delante de ella.

-Lucy. ¡Te dije que estuvieras lista!- Protesto Erza. Melena escarlata, ojos marrón, figura esbelta y voluptuosa.

-No exactamente- Dijo Lucy. mirando a Erza con fastidio. Quería a Erza, pero aveces podía ser muy irritante.

-¡No puedo creerlo Lucy! Nosotras queriendo celebrar tu cumpleaños y así nos agradeces- Refunfuño. ¿Quién no se molestaría? Quieres festejar con tu amiga y ella se niega rotundamente. ¡No era lo mejor!.

-¡Por amor a Dios Erza! Te dije que no saldría de casa- Declaro. Quería quedarse en casa viendo algún estúpido programa lamentando tener una vida tan desanimada. Estaba segura de que ya lo había dicho.

-Esta bien. No iremos a ningún lado- Aviso Erza algo irritada. Su amiga era tan terca. Lucy sonrió con satisfacción

-¡Que bien! Bueno adiós las amo- Estaba apunto de cerrar. Pero fue detenido por una sandalia plata oscura. Para ser más exactos la sandalia de Erza. De nuevo abrió la puerta.

-Dije que no saldríamos. Nunca dije que no festejaríamos- Aclaro la chica de melena rojiza. Lucy suspiro con derrota. Le consolaba el saber que no saldrían de casa.

Horas después. Toda la habitación esta hecha un basurero. Botellas de alcohol tiradas en el suelo. Alimento derramado en los muebles y en el diván. Para hacer más corta la frase. La habitación estaba hecha una mierda. Pero eso parecía no importarles. O tal vez estaban tan ebrias que ni siquiera sabían cuantos dedos tenían en las manos.

-~Diles todo lo que yo sé, grita desde el techo escribe en el cielo este amor ya se fue. Diles que era feliz y que ahora estoy rota, duele esta cicatriz pero esto iba a ser imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible~- Canturreaba la pequeña chica de cabellos azulados con una botella en la mano.

-Hip... SALUD..Hip- Brindaba con una copa en la mano Scarlet. Encima de un diván. Cuando la chica estaba apunto de juntar sus labios con el cristal todo el licor se derramo en el atuendo y el suelo.

-Oye... Hip... Erza ¿dónde esta Lu?...Hip- Pregunto la pequeña mujer mirando algo adormilada a su amiga. Quien estaba en las mismas condiciones. La nombrada fijo su vista en la mujercita. Sólo negó. Con trabajo sabía en donde estaba y quería que supiera donde estaba su rubia amiga.

-¿Yo que mi..Hip..rdas voy a saber?..Hip- Dijo bamboleando la chica mirando algo retante a su compañera. Sí. Había tomado mucho alcohol. Ahora necesitaba un largo descanso. Mientras Juvia se encontraba riendo en el suelo mientras bebía de una copa.

 **.**

-¿Y qué pasara con Lu?- Pregunto la de melena azul. Ya había salido de la mansión y ahora se ubicaban en el portón de la salida. Se llevarían el auto de Lucy. Un Sedan deportivo 9-3 2.

-No se va a molestar. Además casi nunca lo usa- Dijo Erza de piloto. La certeza es que seguía igual de borracha. Pero no era de que preocuparse...Bueno al menos eso creía.

-¿Vas a poder conducir?- Pregunto con desconfianza. No es que desconfiara de Erza, desconfiaba de la borrachera que se había puesto.

-¡Claro que si!- Grito la chica levantando las manos con júbilo. Tomo el volante y comenzó la caminata.

-Yeiiii- Dio un pequeño grito la otra de cabellos azulados. Juvia.

-Malditas me..Hip..deja..Hip.. Sola- Gruño la rubia observando desde la ventana como sus dos amigas se iban en SU auto sin decir nada. Luego les reclamaría... Si se acordaba.

Bajo los escalones sujetando firmemente el barandal de herrería gruesa. Aunque no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos no iba a tirarse del segundo piso para comprobar si los humanos tenían siete vidas...Espera ... ¿Qué no esos eran los gatos?... Bueno volviendo al tema. Al acabar de bajar los escalones tambaleo y cayó de culo. Con dolor en el trasero se puso de pie y se acaricio la parte afectada. Camino con lentitud y se acerco a la cocina. Toda la casa era un catástrofe: los sofás estaban tirados; había vomito en las alfombras; apestaba a licor, además las botellas estaban desparramadas por todo el lugar. ¿Cómo tres o mejor dicho cuatro chicas podían hacer aquel desastre?...¡Todo era culpa de Erza!.. Sí. La asesinaría con un cutter lenta y dolorosamente. Suspiro. Era demasiado desastre y claro que no lo rejuntaría en esos momentos. En la mañana se encargaría. Contrataría a un sirvienta para que la ayudara. Regreso a los escalones.

Se recostó en el cobertor. No tenía demasiado sueño. Levanto la cabeza y fijo su vista en su biblioteca. Tal vez leer un poco le vendría bien. Algo desequilibrada llego hasta el sitio. Iba a coger su libro favorito, pero algo le llamo aun más la atención. El libro que le regalo su madre. Lo tomo y volvió a acariciar la portada.

Una gran idea vino a su cabeza

Cogió un bolígrafo, abrió el libro y dio comienzo a su nueva idea.

 _"Mire embobada al hombre frente a mi. Unos hermosos iris jade penetrante. Nariz recta, fuertes pómulos y una piel bronceada , Además de su hermoso y alborotado cabello rosa. ¿Rosa?. A pesar de ser un tono raro de cabello , a él de quedaba perfecto._

 _Si no le fallaban los cálculos media un metro noventa. Su mirada era dura y penetrante. Tanto que daba miedo. Él me miraba y yo a él. Me sentía un poco tensa. Así que decidí apartar la mirada de la suya. Era incomodo._

 _._

 _Era perfecto. Esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo totalmente . Perfecto...Pero este perfecto también tiene su imperfección. Sin sentimientos. El hombre perfecto: Hermoso, fuerte, responsable, respetuoso, educado, valeroso, inteligente, audaz entre mil cosas más. Sin corazón. Sexy, atrevido, pervertido, severo ,gélido . Sin alma. Duro, hostil, y violento. Tal vez era perfecto por fuera, pero por dentro era el hombre más infeliz. Un hombre al que no quisieras tener de enemigo. Un hombre al que temer. El que carece de amor y cariño. Sólo pensaba en su único placer y satisfacción. Quisiera odiarlo. Quiero. Pero se que no puedo, porque yo lo a..."_

Cayó al piso. Un quejido salio de su boca insultando a la silla. Se puso de pie y fijo la vista en el reloj de pared. 5:37 p.m . ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuantas horas había dormido?. Volvió la mirada a el texto en la hoja del libro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Lo escrito se había adherido a la página. Literalmente. Es como las letras se hubieran escrito en una maquina de escribir. Como si nunca hubiese escrito con un bolígrafo. Cogió el libro y repaso lo escrito. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea tan loca? Un hombre que sólo quiere su propio placer. Wow... Que locas ilusiones se le ocurrían cuando estaba pasada de copas. Soltó una risotada. De verdad era demente.

Acomodo el libro en su lugar e hizo a un lado todo lo que había sucedido. Bajo al primer piso y quedo atónita. ¿Qué cojones había pasado ahí? ¿Un tornado paso por su hogar?. Era un puto desastre. Dio un paso y su rostro se lleno de asco y repulsión. Levanto la pierna y le dieron nauseas. Había pisado vomito. Necesitaba aire. ¡Ahora!. Corrió a las afueras de la mansión aspirando aire fresco. Sonrió. No sabía el porque, pero aun así lo hizo.

Un crujido se escucho dentro de su habitación. Asustada. Corrió a inspeccionar. Freno de momento quedando enfrente de la puerta de su alcoba. Trago duro. Se acerco temerosa, tomando la cerradura girandola cuidadosa mente.

 _Tu puedes Lucy. Abre esa puta puerta y entra. No hay nada...¿Verdad?._

 _¡No claro que no! Además eres cinta negra en carate le partirías la cara._

 _¿Pero si es muy grande y se parece a la Roca?_

 _¿La Roca?... Lucy nadie puede tener los músculos como la Roca. ¿No has visto que son como dos enormes montañas?_

 _Pues si... Pero y si no solo es uno y son tres ¿qué voy a hacer?_

 _Pondrás en practica tus 3 años en entrenamiento de carate._

 _Pero si..._

 _Ya me canse de tus "pero si.." Sólo entra de una puta vez_

Entro de golpe. No había nadie. ¡Había sido su imaginación!. Escucho como la puerta del cuarto de baño se abría. Carajo estaba hecha mierda. En cualquier momento caería al suelo. Maldita conciencia por animarla a entrar. Los pasos se acercaron a ella. Pero no podía ver porque había cerrado los ojos. Sintió como dos fuertes brazos la tomaban de la cintura y un aliento fresco a unos centímetros. Abrió los parpados lentamente. Quedó sin aliento. Esto debía ser su imaginación jugando con ella por la borrachera que había tenido. Tal vez la resaca. Frente a ella. Mejor dicho a unos centímetros de ella se encontraba el rostro más hermoso que había visto en la vida.

-¡Hola!-

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola de nuevo. Disculpen la tardanza u.u había comenzado con exámenes hace pocos días y no me daba tempo de seguir. Estos día le estuve siguiendo ya que termine los exámenes y aquí esta el segundo capítulo... Si creo que es segundo no estoy muy segura. Así que si me equivoco ya sabrán porque. Estoy muy contenta por todos los buenos comentarios que le han dejado a esta historia *^* Todos ustd. son muy amables y se los agradezco de todo corazón por el gran apoyo. También estoy muy eliz por que esta vez mi cabeza funciono y pude hacer este capítulos largo. Quiero dejar en suspenso pero como prometí Natsu ya apareció tal vez un segundo pero ya apareció esos es lo bueno. Ya se vienen los "problemas" de Lucy. Me encantaría hacerlo más largo pero como dije quiero dejar en suspenso. Espero y les haya gustado tan siquiera un poquitito.**

 **Iseki Higuatari: Gracias n_n. Me alagas 0/0. La verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS. Me vuelvo a disculpar por tardar. Pero tratare de hacerlo más seguido. Lo se yo quisiera uno para aparecer a Natsu *w* Sería mi sueño hecho realidad. TODAS QUIEREN UN NATSU. En la historia con base al tiempo se sabrá la verdad sobre el padre de Lucy y sus demás secretos. Espero y te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Aliss-San: Que bien que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer esta historia. Como dije antes e** **n la historia con base al tiempo se sabrá la verdad sobre el padre de Lucy y sus demás secretos incluyendo al hermano/a de Lucy. Bueno aunque haya salido muuuuuuuuuuy poco espero y te haya gustado. Besos y saludos.**

 **Zas-Chan: Jejejeje gracias y lo siento. También lo siento por tardar no era mi intención. Espero y este capítulos pueda pagar todo lo que tarde. Muchas gracias. Saludos**

 **Sole Cheney: Lo siento por tardar. También me disculpo por el capítulo anterior. Pero este a sido un poco más largo y espero y le guste. La verdad al principio no tenía planeado poner a Layla, pero se me ocurrió mejor esa idea y psss.. La puse. Lo siento si la aparición de Natsu es tan corta, pero me gusta un poquito el suspenso. No se si es suspenso o si lo tomaran de esa manera. Espero y seguir contando con su agradable apoyo. Saludos**

 **Luni-lu 123: Gracias por apoyar la historia se lo agradezco. ARIGATOU. Me alegra de que le agrade la trama y espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Saludos y muchos besos**

 **Lady-werempire: Gracias por comentar y por el consejo. Claro que lo tomare en cuenta. Espero y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Myco: Gracias por el apoyo y espero y le haya gustado. Me emociona el saber que le a llegado a interesar. Ojala y esto compense mi tardanza. Saludos**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

-Hola-

-Kyaaaaaaa- Grito apartándose del chico de un salto. Un hombre sensual estaba en su alcoba sin camisa. Tenía un pecho bien trabajado, sin pelo. Seis abs en su vientre y unos brazos musculosamente notables. Se propino un golpe mental. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso en una situación así?¿Y si era un ladrón o un secuestrador? Demasiado sexy por supuesto. Gruño furiosa.

-¿Estas bien?- Casi se le mojan las bragas al escuchar la voz del desconocido. Era tan masculina, tan dura y autoritaria. Jodidamente sensual.

¿Yo?... Etto.. No.. Digo si. Lo siento- ¿Porqué demonios estaba tan nerviosa? Esto nunca le había pasado. O algo que le cayó mal o ese tipo le hizo algo.

-¿Lo siento?...Jajaja.¿Estás nerviosa?- Pregunto con diversión. La chica estaba con los nervios de punta, y él lo sabía. Tomo distancia entre los dos.

-¡NO! Yo no estoy nerviosa- Aseguro la rubia. Pero por dentro estaba agonizando por lanzarse encima del chico. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!

-¿Segura? Porque yo diría que si- Se burlo viendo a la blonda.

-Si- Hablo con dificultad. ¿Tanto se notaba el estar nerviosa? Lo sucedido hace unos minutos la tomo por sorpresa. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos estaban mojadas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ese hombre era lo que le estaba pasando.

-Mmmm... Esta bien. ¿Podrías decirme donde estoy?- Dudo unos segundos antes de responder. ¿Acaso no sabía donde estaba? Bromea ¿cierto?

-¿En mi alcoba?- Más bien una respuesta parecía una pregunta.

-Se que estamos en una ...- Restregó la mano contra su rostro.- Me refiero a ciudad y colonia-

-Aah..- Golpeo su cabeza y sonrió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Estas en Magnolia colonia María de Vila #23-

-Magnolia- Susurro observando toda la habitación.

 _"Colonia María de Vila..."_

 _-_ 23- Roso con las yemas de sus dedos la tela de persiana color pastel. Lucy lo miro desconcertada.

-¿Pasa algo?- Miro como el hombre sensual sonreía nostálgico. Después fijo su vista verdosa en la chica. Está sonrió nerviosa

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto repentinamente apartando la mano de la persiana posando toda su atención en la rubia.

-¿Mi nombre?- Trago grueso.

-Si, tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?-

-Lu..- Paro en seco.- ¿Porqué debería decirte? Tal vez eres un secuestrador o un ladrón. ¿Como saber si no vas a matarme?- La risa burlona del chico no se hizo esperar. Lucy frunció el ceño molesta.- ¿Qué te da tanta risa?

-¿Crees que voy a secuestrarte? Perdona si te di a entender eso. No, yo no voy a secuestrarte y menos a robarte- Aclaro más tranquilo cruzando los brazos.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo puedo estar segura?-

-Tal vez porque no llevo un arma o una mascara que cubra mi rostro.- Se acerco de nuevo a la rubia. Mientras ella daba un paso atrás.

-Cada quien roba a su manera- Cuestiono retrocediendo a cada paso que el hombre avanzaba.

-Es cierto. Pero si fuera un ladrón o secuestrador ya tendrías una Beretta 92FS adherida a tu linda cabecita ¿no crees?- Choco contra la puerta tras de ella. Pudo volver a sentir la respiración del chico y su aliento a menta a pocos centímetros.

-Etto...- No salían palabras. Todo estaba en un incomodo silencio. Bueno, al menos para Lucy. Nunca en su vida había sentido aquello. Inquietud, confusión, ira.

-Tranquila. No voy hacerte daño. Solo quiero recordar- Murmuro apegando su frente con la rubia. Su respiración era calmada y profunda. Lucy contemplo el bello rostro de hombre, mientras el moreno mantenía los ojos cerrados. Una perfecta nariz recta, pómulos fuertes, pestañas largas, cejas pronunciadas y unos labios rosados deseables. Era perfecto.

Las palabras por el chico golpearon en su cabeza. ¿Recordar?¿ Qué quería recordar?

-¿Ahora si podrías decirme tu nombre?- Aun mantenía su posición de antes. Abrió los ojos y observo los iris de la chica. Esta suspiro nerviosa.

-Lucy- Dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, que el moreno logro escuchar. Aparto su frente de la rubia y fijo su vista en todo el cuerpo de la rubia. Un leve pero evidente sonrojo se formo en las pálidas mejillas de la chica.

-¿En que año estamos?- Giro dándole la espalda

-En el siglo XXl-

-...¿Dónde esta el libro?- Frunció el ceño. Y lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué libro?- Miro hacía ella cruzando los brazos.

-El libro con las hojas en blanco- Explico sereno. Lucy recapitulo el día anterior. Su madre le había regalado un libro. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía de ese libro?

-¿Conoces el libro?- Asintió.

-Algo así. Es una larga historia- Rasco su cabeza pensativo.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?-

-Bueno... Se podría decir que yo... ¿Soy parte del libro?- Siendo sinceros hasta él estaba confundido por lo que acababa de decir. Y evidentemente la rubia también. Podría jurar que la chica lo veía con cara de demente.

-¿Qué?- Como dicen, nada es perfecto. Tan astuto que se veía. Ahora conseguir buenos hombres es como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Espera...¿Qué?

-Tal vez sueno algo chiflado- Oh, no sabe cuanto.- Pero es cierto. Si quieres puedes comprobar- Miro al hombre y luego su pequeña biblioteca. Corrió apresurada hacía los libros y busco entre ellos uno en especial. Tomo el libro y lo coloco e la mesita. Abrió la pasta y examinó cada una de las páginas. Suspiro profundamente.

 _"Mire embobada al hombre frente a mi. Unos hermosos iris penetrantes. Nariz recta, fuertes pómulos y una piel bronceada. Además de su hermoso y alborotado cabello rosa ¿Rosa? A pesar de ser un raro too de cabello, a él le quedaba perfecto."_

-¿Ahora me crees?-

Demonios. Ella había creado a ese perfecto hombre mientras escribía con una mano y en la otra colgaba una copa de vino. Todo era culpa de Lucy y su estúpida imaginación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaaa... Cuanto tiempo sin escribir. La verdad siento no haber podido subir antes, y se que dije que tal vez tardaría menos para actualizar. Pero las cosas se estuvieron complicando un poquito estoy algo atrasada lo se. Y voy a agradecer mucho a esas personas que se quedaron conmigo.**

 **Y tal vez unas personas están molestas, lo entiendo. Pero les ruego que entiendan que tengo familia y no voy a hacerla menos por escribir. Y no estoy diciendo que no me guste o que estoy harta.. Por que amo compartir lo que pienso, mis ideas. Voy a tratar de subir más seguido, lo juro. Además perdonen ta corto y seco capítulo. Las cosas en mi hogar no me están saliendo muy bien. Pido paciencia, por favor.**

 **Bueno... Cambiando de tema. Tal vez en este seco capítulo Natsu haya parecido educado y amable. Pero solo es la presentación, Lucy no a conocido al verdadero Natsu. Pero lo conocerá muuy pronto. Si tienen alguna duda dejen-la en los comentarios.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
